legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire demons (Defiance)
Enemies article |image=Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-11-FireDemon.png |caption=Fire demons in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance }} Fire Demons, also known as Red Demons or Red Fire Demons were a Demon variant enemy encountered by Raziel and Kain in the Blood Omen era eras of Legacy of Kain: Defiance . Profile Fire Demons were a red-skinned horned demon variant with an elemental affinity for fire. They were among the largest and most powerful of the enemies encountered in the game. They would attack both physically with claw swipes and a number of fire-related attacks. Fire demons were powerful enemies at all ranges, employing a range of attacks that could easily cause major damage: including powerful lunge and charge attacks at close-range, fire-breath at medium range and (fast moving) fireballs at longer ranges. Fire demons were slow however, and could be easily sidestepped and outflanked. Like other demons, they could follow Raziel into the Spectral Realm and could also create Combat barriers to prevent escape. The Defiance fire demons were first encountered by Raziel in the chapter Seek Mortanius as Raziel explored the Avernus Cathedral and catacombs beneath in the Blood Omen era and discovered the Cenobites of the Hash'ak'gik cult who could summon them from the Demon Realm and had to be fought to proceed further. They later attacked Raziel independently as he returned to the Vampire Citadel in Battle Kain and confronted Kain also as he escaped the Demon Realm and Avernus Catacombs in Return to the Guardian Citadel. Abilities Defiance-Abilities-FireDemon-BreathOfInferno.png Defiance-Abilities-FireDemon-Fireball.png *Breath of the Inferno - *Fireball - a slightly homing orange flame-like projectile is thrown at an opponent which causes damage. Notes *The Fire Demons and other and other Demon classes were not explicitly named in game, however the overarching "Demons" creature grouping is mentioned in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide along with the sub groupings "Fire Demons" and "Lightning Demons". Game files list the class as "firedemon". **Both Fire Demons and Lightning Demons were previously listed as titles for similar demon classes in Soul Reaver 2 also listed as "Fire Demons" and "Lightning Demons" - The Defiance classes are notably similar to their predecessors and could be considered to represent the same classes - however there are notable differences between Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance variants. **Only the "Breath of the Inferno" ability of the Fire Demon is explicitly identified in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide - although others such as the Fireball attack can be observed in game. The moves themselves largely match the moveset used by Soul Reaver 2 Fire Demons - although some melee attacks are missing. BO1-NPC-GiantDemon-Attack.gif|''BO1'' Giant Demon SR2-Enemy-GroundlingDemon-Close.PNG|''SR2'' Groundlings (Fire Demon spawn) SR2-Enemy-FireDemon-Close.PNG|''SR2'' Fire Demon Defiance-Enemies-FireDemon2.png|''Defiance'' Fire Demon SR2-Enemy-BlackDemon-Close.PNG|''SR2'' Black Demon *The Fire Demons of Defiance are notably similar or related to several other Red/Fire Demon variants. Originally, Blood Omen featured the similar red, fire-associated Giant demons, which arguably were the inspiration for later Fire Demon variants. Soul Reaver 2 featured several similarly appearing variants - primarily a Red variant known simply as Fire Demons - these could also spawn smaller Demon variant enemies known as Groundlings to attack Raziel. . Another larger, more powerful variant - the Black Demons - appeared later in the game with additional spikes and black skin coloring. The Fire Demons of Defiance appear to be something of a middle ground between the Soul Reaver 2 Fire Demons and Black Demons - appearing similar to the Red Fire Demons but with darker skin and additional spikes, much like the previous Black Demons. It is ultimately unclear if these similar variants were intended to be the same Demon sub-species (with differing artistic interpretations, or perhaps at different stages in its life-cycle) or if they were different sub-species altogether. **Defiance fire demons deviate slightly from the appearance of the ones in SR2. The horns on their back are now sharper and prolonged and their colour is more fiery red than the faded colour of SR2 fire demons. Their front teeth have been changed to include a row of sharp teeth, unlike the SR2 fire demons, which had only two larger ones. *Like other Demon variants, Fire Demons were presumably native to the Demon Realm and affiliated with the Hylden. *as Defiance does not include bare hands as a fighting option, they cannot be killed by twisting their necks as Raziel did in SR2, *Unlike their predecessor, the Defiance Fire Demons do not have a soul for Raziel to feed on however but they can still be used to feed the wraithblade. Developer comments suggest this was done for gameplay purposes and was not intended to indicate a lack of souls. *they do not talk anymore unlike in SR2, *they have a belly button. Defiance-Enemies-FireDemon.png Defiance-Enemies-FireDemon2.png Red fire demon in the demon realm.jpg Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-11-FireDemon.png Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies/Defiance enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Defiance Category:Stubs